Subscriber identification modules are used in wireless transceivers to assign unique identifiers for each subscriber or user of the wireless transceiver. Further, the subscriber identification module may be associated with a network service provider or a wireless access provider or the level of service available for a particular subscriber. Accordingly, there is need for a portable assembly having a subscriber identification module for reliably adding a subscriber identification module to a wireless device or transceiver, consistent with resistance to shock, vibration, and thermal stress.